Drakhyl
by Diamond Mask
Summary: Albel is transformed into a legendary demon dragon, bent on death and destruction. The only one who can stop him is the woman who loves him... [AlbelxNel].
1. Chapter One

**Drakhyl**

**Summary:** Possessed by a strange and powerful evil, Albel Nox is transformed into the dreaded 'Drakhyl'; a demon dragon of legend, whose sole purpose of existence is death and destruction. The only hope for the people of Elicoor Two is Nel Zelpher, the warrior spy who claims to love him and a young boy, who bears the mysterious mark of the mythical 'Shadow of Sanctity', perhaps the only weapon capable of defeating the Drakhyl.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Star Ocean Till the End of Time' or any of the respective characters, except my own.

**Warnings:** Language, violence and character deaths.

**Chapter One:** **Call of the Drakhyl**

"Is _that_ the best you can do, you pathetic maggot?"

The teenage boy facing the Black Brigade captain hefted his training sword and gritted his teeth, sweat running in streams down his face. "I **am** trying, sir Albel!" he cried, his chest heaving with exertion.

"Not hard enough! You think I accept weaklings like you into my brigade? Hah! At this rate all you'll be good for is kitchen work!" Albel sneered, flicking dark hair negligently out of his eyes.

Anger and humiliation flashed in his face, and with a loud yell, the boy charged at Albel, swinging his sword awkwardly. Albel rolled his eyes and almost lazily, parried the series of slashes and thrusts until the boy fell back, exhausted.

"Feeble," Albel proclaimed with a disdainful sniff. "Now, let me show you how a true swordsman handles a katana! Prepare yourself, maggot!"

His eyes widened with fear and he shot backwards, stumbling in his haste to get away from his teacher. "W-wait, please, sir A-Albel!"

Would he, known and feared as 'Albel the Wicked', even stop to listen to the request of a fifteen-year-old boy?

The clang of steel on steel rang through the arena, accompanied by a terrified squeal.

Of course not.

Kivar was sent flying with a kick from Albel's boot and he landed on his backside with a yell, staring in shock at the broken remains of his now shattered sword. At the approaching footsteps, he glanced up wildly at the glaring soldier.

His red eyes were cold. "Get on your feet, maggot."

When the novice remained flat on his rump, a stunned expression on his face, Albel sighed in irritation. "By the gods, you maggots are all the same. **On your feet**," he ordered, grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt and hauling him to his feet.

Kivar stumbled upright, his face flaming with embarrassment.

Albel regarded him with narrowed eyes and the boy shrank visibly under the captains scrutiny. "Your movements are clumsy, and you swing your sword like a child swings a **stick**! You stay in one place, when you need to move! That is why you have feet, you pitiful excuse for an Elicoorian!" he hissed.

"Who am I?" Albel barked suddenly.

"W-what?" he stammered, confused by the question.

In an instant, Kivar knew he had made a mistake. Why? Perhaps it had something to do with the sharp steel pressed against his throat.

"A 'what'? Is that what I am, boy, a 'what'?" he snarled. "Tell me **who **I am!"

"S-Sir Albel Nox, Captain of the Black Brigade, and…" he whimpered, as cold steel pressed more painfully into his throat, "M-Most skilled and c-celebrated swordsman in all of Airyglyph!"

"Then why, pray tell, am I wasting my time on training you? I, Albel Nox!"

"I d-don't know!"

"I'll tell you why," he growled, leaning closer to the boy's face. "Your uncle, who happens to be my King, ordered me to train you himself! If I had had a choice in the matter, I would have told him no. But unfortunately, I am trapped here every day, teaching a hopeless brat skills he obviously does not want to learn!"

"I-I am sorry if my meager abilities are a disappointment to you, sir Albel," Kivar said, "But I **do** want to learn, truly!" At this, he straightened up proudly to face his teacher. That, however, proved to be a mistake. The next moment his head was ringing from a stinging cuff around the ears.

"How dare you! You **want** to learn, do you? You dismal attempts are laughable at most and you expect me to believe that you **want** to learn?" he bellowed, spittle almost flying from his open mouth. "With an attitude like that, how do you expect to become even mildly proficient at this sacred art! Get out of my sight, now!"

Fury flickered in his gray eyes and Kivar swallowed a rude retort, his throat burning like it had been drenched in acid. "Yes, my lord," he said quietly, his teeth clenching painfully as he turned to leave. Hot tears pricked behind his eyelids as he bent down to pick up the broken pieces of his sword but he kept his face hidden from Albel, determined not to let him see him cry.

"Kivar!"

He stiffened, wiping one dirty hand across his face before turning to his teacher. "Yes, sir?"

"I expect to see you back here at dawn tomorrow. Is that clear?"

Even though his tone was harsh and showed no hint of remorse, Kivar brightened considerably. "Really, sir?"

Albel glared at the young boy, whose face almost glowed with excitement and his gaze softened for a split second before hardening again. "Tell the smith I sent you, and get yourself a new sword. Not later, **now**. If you forget, I'll tan your hide if you come to your next lesson without one," he said curtly. "Or else, boy, I will make you practice without defense and mark my words, you will rue that day for the rest of your natural life!" he snapped, his red eyes darkening ominously.

Kivar nodded his head eagerly and then looked up at him hopefully. "Sir Albel, will you-?" he began but Albel cut him off.

"**Dismissed**, Kivar."

Knowing that he had crossed some invisible boundary, Kivar shut his mouth. But the bounce was visible in his step as he crossed the Training facility rooftop.

"Good morning, Lord Woltar," he said happily, bowing to the old man standing in the stairwell doorway. Woltar raised a brow. "Good morning to you too, Kivar."

The echo of his footsteps clattered away and Woltar turned to Albel with a bemused expression on his face. "Training going well, then eh?"

Albel wiped his face with roughly spun cloth and grunted an almost unintelligible greeting.

It seemed like Albel was in one of his moods again.

"Well? The boy looked quite happy to me, which is surprising really, considering how hard on him you were."

Albel turned to his former teacher. "The boy has a long road ahead of him," he said bluntly. "He lacks natural talent, motivation and he's a coward. If not for the king, I would not even consider teaching him further. This is, Woltar, a waste of my time and talents. If it had been my choice initially, he would not-"

"But it was not Albel, and that is the point. For some reason, His Majesty is insisting that you teach the boy and even I could not persuade him otherwise."

Albel snorted. "If His Majesty is hoping that I can turn the boy into the brave and fierce warrior he believes is lurking beneath the surface, he walks a fools path. It is an impossible task, Kivar is a lost cause."

"Do you really believe that, Albel?" Woltar asked, an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Then why do you continue giving him reason to look up at you?"

"I do not," he said flatly, "Let the king believe whatever nonsense he wants, I am the boy's trainer and I know the truth." He barely glanced at Woltar as he sheathed his sword. "What are you doing here anyway, old man?"

"His Majesty wished to be informed of the boy's progress and I said that I would, considering that I was returning to the mansion."

A nasty grin flitted across his handsome face. "Reduced to the king's messenger boy, eh, Woltar?"

Woltar gave him a cool look. "The king wished also to send someone that he could trust implicitly, Albel. And you would have probably ripped off the head of anyone else, without sending any news of Kivar. Remember, he knows you very well in that respect."

Albel shrugged. "Probably, yes. Well then, you heard what I had to say about the boy, did you not?"

"You know very well I cannot tell His Majesty what you just said! Give me a proper report worthy of repeating to your king, captain."

He gave a menacing glare to Woltar, who by now, was all too used to it and he ignored the ugly look. "Fine!" he snapped irritably. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you truly find the boy lacking? I think you have the wrong impression of him, Albel."

The glare that Albel gave him could have melted solid steel but Woltar continued, unperturbed.

"It is his nerves, I think, that are the cause of his poor performance. That, and the fact that he is so eager to please you. Your reputation as a swordsman, and as a 'difficult' person is very intimidating. Under the circumstances, I would say that he is doing rather well for his age."

Albel crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you finished yet, old man?"

Woltar sighed, familiar irritation creeping up on him. Trying to have a meaningful conversation with Albel Nox was as effective as attempting to grind a mouthful of iron nails into powder with your teeth. "Yes, Albel. I can see I am not going to get any more out of you."

There was a bored look in the red eyes. "What did you expect from me? A glowing report of how wonderful the maggot is? How someday, his skills might even surpass my own? Don't make me laugh! I am not one of those wretched fools who aim to lick the king's feet like dogs for praise and approval! I will tell him exactly what he needs to hear and when. So I will give that report, old man, and you can go back to your mansion because I will deliver it **personally**," he hissed.

"Then I am sure," he answered, a spark of mischief dancing in his eyes, "That His Majesty will be waiting with bated breath until that moment."

Albel glowered and Woltar smiled. "I take my leave of you Albel, and hope you stay in good spirits until we next meet. And try not to give the doctors any more work than they already have. They have complained numerous times about the sheer number of trainees that you send through their doors every week."

"But do they mention that those novices have the best and most superior skills to any other cadet in the Airyglyph military force?"

"No, I daresay they forgot to mention that little detail."

"All the more fool for them."

Woltar patted him on the shoulder, feeling the muscles tense and then relax in guarded trust. "Take care then, Albel."

His only reply was silence and he chuckled. On his way back to the stairwell door, he passed a Black Brigade soldier, whose face was a picture of apprehension and anxiety. "Do not worry," he said quietly to the soldier. "His bark is worse than his bite."

The soldier looked even more nervous. "Only if you haven't felt his bite, my lord."

The laughter of the Storm Brigade captain echoed behind him as he made his way across the rooftop arena towards Albel.

"Sir Albel, I have a message from the Lady Nel," he said loudly.

With his back turned to him, Albel waved his hand imperiously.

"The Lady requests that you dine with her tonight promptly at nineteen hundred hours, and asks that you be…properly attired."

"What does she want now?" Albel mumbled to himself under his breath.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Nothing. Inform the lady that I accept her invitation and that I shall dress however I please."

The soldier hid a smirk behind one hand as he looked earnestly at his captain. "Will that be all, my lord?"

"Unless you want a sparring session soldier, you had best return to your duties. At once!"

Albel watched him scurry away with something close to disdain, but since the soldier was one of his own, he relented and settled for thinking that he was perhaps, only half a maggot.

He turned back to the wall, leaning his muscular arms on the rim. The day was nearing its end, with the sun now slowly setting over the mountain that rose behind the Kirlsa training facility. It was his home, or the closest thing that Albel had to a home, excluding the mansion that belonged to Woltar. But Albel preferred to stay here as he rather thought of it as belonging to him.

The stoic swordsman sighed and continued to gaze into the distance. Then, he froze as an unearthly shriek reached his ears. The sound was a heartbreaking cry of unbearable loneliness and grief, and it chilled Albel to the bone. He felt the hairs on his arms rise and a terrible cold swept over him. What _was_ that sound?

The haunting call seemed to be crying out to something and as Albel stood motionless, he felt as though somehow, it was calling out to _him_. And some part of his consciousness, buried deep within his mind, stirred in sleep and _answered_.

Startled at the feeling of closeness, Albel pushed instinctively against the strange presence enveloping him in a warm embrace, but it only gripped him harder.

When hot pain flared all over his body, he gasped and fought against the spirit that held him like a lover. "NO!"

The pain was awful and it felt as if his skin was being stripped from his body. When he shrieked in agony, he was only vaguely aware that it was exactly the same as the creature that held him under its spell.

His throat, seared with liquid fire, burned as he screamed again, but this time it was a bellow of fury. "**I will not be controlled**!" he shouted, wrenching his mind firmly from the probing tendrils attempting to wrap themselves around his brain. With another surge of desperate strength, he hurled himself away from the place where he knelt and the creature shrieked in rage when it realized that it had lost its hold over him, whirling away in a blaze of fire and ash. Before it vanished, Albel saw it through hazy eyes: a monstrous being of fire, shooting into the darkening sky, crimson eyes smoking with ferocity.

Albel, bent on all fours, breathed hard and vomited all over the stone before collapsing onto his side. His whole body was shaking and he lay there, trembling for what seemed like hours, before he felt he could safely stand without falling over again.

He rose shakily and steadied himself, his mind a mess of disturbing memories and burning questions.

What had **happened** to him?

The hideous creature with the beautiful cry had tried to possess him and cold fury ripped through him, accompanied by a feeling of dread. Horrified, he remembered the eyes of the monster and a murderous thrill rippled across his mind.

The monstrous beast had **his eyes**. The same crimson orbs had stared back into his, when he had gazed upon its gruesome face.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter Two

Drakhyl 

**Summary:** See chapter one

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Warnings:** See chapter one

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, but I have been so incredibly busy with university orientation, I haven't had any time for writing! (Lord knows what will happen when lectures start-updating is going to take ages!) Hell, it's going to take forever to complete my stories, let alone create new ones. But anyways, here is the second chapter of 'Drakhyl'. Read and Review!

**Chapter Two: A Voice in my Head**

That was it.

That was the straw that had broken the lums back.

The angry scowl on the face of the beautiful Aquarian was nothing short of thunderous and her glare was enough to melt a polar ice cap. Her fists were clenched tightly at her side and she was aching to smash them into the face of a certain dark haired Glyphian swordsman. How dare he do this to her, **again**?

Was it too much to expect an evening alone with him? Did she not deserve to have a nice, quiet dinner with a man looking at least mildly presentable? And he had not even had the decency to politely decline her invitation!

As she stomped down the stone passage of the Kirlsa Training Facility, the soldier who had been her messenger earlier appeared. "You! Where is he?"

The Black Brigade soldier blinked at the sight of the enraged woman. Her face was red with anger and her normally sleek hair was flying around her head in a scarlet cloud.

"**Where is he**?" she demanded again.

"The Lord Albel?" he asked, trying to mask his amusement but not succeeding very well.

Her green eyes narrowed. "I asked you a question, soldier, and I expect a direct answer!" she snapped.

"The last time I saw him, my lady, was at the rooftop arena when I delivered your message. Did the captain not arrive for dinner?"

She looked mildly embarrassed before rage invaded her features once more. "As a matter of fact, the captain did not. And if I hear one word about it from anyone else," she snarled, "I'll cut your tongue out myself!"

He bowed slightly to hide the smirk tugging at his lips. "My lips are sealed, Lady Nel. You have my word on my honor as a soldier of the illustrious Black Brigade."

"Good," she said, struggling to compose herself to her usual calm poise. "Now, return to whatever you were doing, soldier."

"Immediately, milady. I was, in fact, on my way to dinner. If I happen to see Lord Albel, I will be sure to inform him that you are expecting him," he replied, the snicker quite evident in his voice.

With a laugh, he jumped nimbly out of the way when Nel threw a punch in his direction. "My apologies, lady, I've no time to play tonight!"

"When I get my hands on you-!" she yelled furiously, but the threat fell on deaf ears.

Cursing, she watched him striding away and she could still hear a faint echo of laughter. "Glyphian soldiers…absolutely no respect at all!" she muttered.

_And the one with the least respect is the one who is going to be dining on a meal rich in regret tonight…_

It took her only a few minutes to climb the stairs to the arena (she silently blessed the Sun God for adrenaline) and she flung open the door, which hit the wall with a resounding bang. "Albel Nox!"

He was standing in the middle of the rooftop, completely alone. His supple, muscular figure appeared to be sculpted from marble in the moonlight, and his long hair blew gently around him. His eyes were hidden from her as he gazed upwards into the starry night sky. The vision of the creature, hideous yet with a strange and terrible wild beauty, seemed burned into his mind and he could not shake himself free of the image. Albel had lost count of the hours he had spent on the rooftop, pacing back and forth as he brooded why. Why had the beast tried to possess him? Why had he felt such unity, the kind only felt with lovers? Why…?

Why had he seen his own eyes?

But at the sudden noise from Nel's entrance, he was jerked out of his thoughts and he whipped around to face her, hand already at his sword.

Her angry words died on her lips and her breath was caught in her throat when she saw him. Gods, he looked so perfect, just _standing_ there.

Crimson eyes narrowed. "What do you want, woman?"

Startled out of her blissful reverie, Nel blinked as her brain registered what he had just said. Then, the bomb that had been pulsing steadily for more than an hour, finally exploded. "_Do you have any idea of how long I waited_?" she shrieked, stalking towards him.

He looked coolly back at her, his composure unruffled. "Actually, I don't even know what the time is. Thus **you **should inform **me**."

"I could tell you," Nel repeated quietly, a silky, dangerous smile slipping over her face. "You thought that I could tell you what the time is."

Albel gave a slight shrug of the shoulders, continuing to look calm and collected in the face of the raging storm.

"How could you do this to me again? **Again**! My god, I know you're a self centered, arrogant, pig-headed jerk; but I thought that you would at least exhibit some sort of courtesy, to **me** of all people!"

Albel opened his mouth but Nel cut him off with another furious tirade and he sighed irritably. Normally, he would not tolerate anybody shouting at him, but this was **Nel**. No sooner would he draw his sword, than there would be a dagger sticking out of his chest. It was tricky, actually plain dangerous, to pick a fight with Nel Zelpher, and he was not in the mood. Albel preferred to have some company in his bed tonight, and it would be decidedly unpleasant to sleep beside a sulky and resentful Nel. He had much unfortunate experience in that regard, and it was not something he wished to see repeatedly.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to be left waiting, like a fool? Do you know what its like to have servants gossiping behind your back, every single moment, of every single day? Do you realize-?" Her words were cut off abruptly as Albel took her into his arms, kissing her soundly. With his lips molded insistently over hers, she could only return his kiss and she melted helplessly into his strong embrace. Nel shut her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her mouth to his with a desperate intensity.

A shudder of pleasure passed through her body as their lips parted, and she leaned against him with dreamy, half closed eyes and a soft sigh.

"I _hate_ it when you do that…" she murmured, a smile gracing her gently flushed face. But she resisted the urge to relax against him fully, reminding herself of why she was upset with him in the first place. "But that does not mean I'm ready to forgive you," she added, a tiny frown wrinkling her brow.

"Do you expect me to beg, Nel? You should know better than that."

She rested her chin on his shoulder. "I know of many ways to **make you** beg, Albel," she whispered into his ear.

He smirked, touching her cheek gently with one claw and Nel reached up to take his metal hand in hers, holding it loosely. Generally, Albel disliked anyone touching his maimed left hand and his murderous glare discouraged many from even staring at it. However, Nel always wielded his hand with a strange gentleness and he found it difficult to resist her soothing touch.

"You had better have an appetite," she reminded him, "As you still owe me a dinner date. Else I might decide to spend the night at the Kirlsa inn."

"Are you threatening me, woman?"

"That depends…do you feel threatened by me?" she murmured, nuzzling her face against his neck. He smiled as her lips tickled his skin but stiffened as a tremor ran through his body. Try as he might, he could not forget the creature and even though he refused to acknowledge it, the attack had weakened him.

Nel felt him shudder and she drew back, frowning in puzzlement. "Albel?"

Albel blinked slowly, staring at her in sudden fascination. Or rather, staring transfixed at the drop of blood beading on her neck. The drop gleamed enticingly in the moonlight and his lips parted of their own accord, his pulse quickening. "What…what happened to your…?" he touched her hesitantly, swallowing hard.

"Oh, this?" she said surprised, reaching up to touch it lightly with her fingertips. "I must have scratched myself on your gauntlet. It's not deep-"

He clenched one fist, crimson eyes fixed on the small droplets of liquid. Unable to resist, he bent his head to kiss her throat, eager to taste the red elixir. Nel's eyes widened in shock as she felt his tongue lap at the wound, licking away the blood and his arms tightened painfully around her. She struggled against him and cried out as an intense heat flared from where his mouth met her skin. "…Albel! N-No, stop! Let me go!"

Albel sucked avidly at the tiny wound, craving more of the ruby sweetness and he ignored the struggling form in his grasp. The only thought that crossed his mind was that he needed more and he wanted to sink his fangs into her soft flesh, drain her body dry…

"ALBEL!"

Albel jerked backwards as a thin blade slashed across his face, leaving a red line etched deeply on one cheek. Horrified, he stumbled away from Nel and collapsed on his knees. "N-Nel…"

With her heart hammering in her chest, she gazed aghast at him and grasped her neck with trembling fingers. "Have you lost your mind? What were you doing!"

The swordsman was pale, his entire body shaking uncontrollably. "I-I…"

Seeing Albel rendered speechless was perhaps even more shocking than what he had done to her, and Nel sheathed her dagger reluctantly. "I…Albel, you're ill. What…happened to you?"

He did not answer, instead only staring down at his hands in revulsion and horror. "What did I…? My _fangs_…?" he whispered under his breath to himself, touching his normal teeth gingerly with one finger.

Nel took in a deep breath and approached him hesitantly. When he looked up at her with a wild expression in his feverish eyes, it was a mark of how strongly she cared for him that she did not run away. Or kill him where he stood. "Albel…you need to rest…" she gently touched his forehead and swore, jerking her hand away. "My god, you're burning up! I have to get you to a doctor, now."

He had the look of a caged animal, his manner skittish and a muscle twitched in his eye. "Stay away from me, Nel," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Don't be a fool!" she said fiercely, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You need help, you need…"

_I need…_

A thrill ran through his body at her touch and he felt her pulse surging through her body, so warm, so _alive_…

"At least let me help you back to your room, Albel. Please," she said softly, a beseeching tone creeping into her voice.

"No, **get away**!"

She looked frightened for a moment at the animalistic snarls that ripped from his throat before her features hardened and her hand tightened resolutely on his shoulder. "I'm taking you back to your room."

He could see a vein throbbing enticingly beneath her pale skin and he bit the inside of his cheek, the blood sour in his mouth. "Nel, just go!"

"I can't leave you here like this…I _won't_."

This was no time for Nel to show him how stubborn she could be, and Albel gave a low growl of frustration. "I'll get there myself then, woman!" He rose on trembling limbs and turned away, violently shrugging her hand off his shoulder.

There was silence and he heard her whisper, "I'm sorry, Albel."

"…!"

There was an explosion of pain and Albel slumped to the ground with a strangled groan, slipping into the darkness. Nel closed her eyes briefly and rubbed her slightly bruised knuckles. She hated knocking him out, but Albel was only passive and agreeable when he was asleep or unconscious. Crouching by his still form, she touched her neck tentatively and wondered if she was doing the right thing.

Albel had tasted her blood. It was forbidden, it was **unforgivable**. An Elicoorian found committing such a heinous act, would be executed immediately. Regardless of whether they were Aquarian or Glyphian. It was her duty to bring him to trial. And she would have done so, without a second thought. The Church of Apris deemed it the duty of loyal followers.

But she could not do that to him. Albel needed her help and she had to give it to him. Nel hefted him up, slinging one limp arm around her shoulder. He was a dead weight, but she gritted her teeth and began dragging him towards the stairwell door. She was reluctant to call for help, as it would be difficult, make that impossible, to explain why Albel was unconscious on the rooftop. Luckily, his room was close to the arena and she was sure, since the majority of soldiers were at dinner, she could get him there without being seen.

Then they could figure out what had happened to him, together.

A chill of foreboding swept over her and she gently brushed some of his hair out of her face, ignoring the impulse to run away screaming.

_Albel…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The feeling of a cool cloth sponging his forehead awakened him and he winced, the movement sending jagged splinters of pain lancing through his head. The last thing he remembered was Nel whispering that she was sorry, and then…

Astonishment flooded him as he realized that Nel had hit him and he opened his eyes, blinking against the flickering candlelight. Nel was sitting on the bed beside him and she gave him an uncertain smile.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long," she answered and placed the cloth on the bed stand. "How do you feel?"

He avoided her probing gaze. "Fine."

"Liar. You were burning up an hour ago and then you were suddenly freezing cold…" her voice broke off and her shoulders sagged. "I was going to call a doctor, but he left at dusk for Kirlsa and will not ride back till tomorrow."

"I do not need a doctor!"

"The way your temperature has been fluctuating, you should be begging for a hospital!"

Strange then, that he had barely felt it. The only pain he felt was from the back of his aching head and his hand went there automatically, touching the sensitive bump that had risen. She saw the movement and she winced. "I should not have hit you so hard. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. Forget about it." In his own way, he was telling her to forget what had happened between them. When he had…

But the look on her lovely face told him that she could not forget in a hurry.

"Nel, I-" he reached out for her hesitantly but she jolted away from him, and Albel felt a stab of raw emotion. She was afraid of him.

"Sleep, Albel. We'll talk in the morning." Nel rose from the bed and Albel watched her walk towards the door.

"Nel."

She did not reply but simply waited, one hand on the door handle.

"Stay with me." He was torn in two, between wanting her to leave, and wanting her to stay by his side.

An inner conflict was clearly written on her face and the smile she tried to give him was contorted into a grimace. "I…can't."

"Just for tonight." The torturous carnal urge from before had subsided, and he wanted to be near her.

But what if it came again?

He had never requested anything of her before and it killed her to refuse him. How could everything have changed so drastically in a matter of hours? She didn't want to leave him, but how could she stay if her trust in him was almost completely shattered?

"Nel…"

The uncharacteristic pleading in his voice made her decision. "All right. Just for…a little while. Until you fall asleep." Nel sat on a chair near to him and stifled a yawn, while keeping a discreet eye on him.

He did not say thank you, instead sitting up and throwing aside the blankets.

"Where are you going?" she asked softly, curling her small frame in the chair like a cat.

"To bathe."

Nel nodded and watched him enter the bathing chamber adjoined to his bedroom. It was the one luxury he demanded as a captain in the Glyphian army and was one he and she had willingly indulged in, many, many times. She gave herself a mental slap at the thought, not wanting to drown in a torrent of now bittersweet memories.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Albel undressed slowly in the quiet chamber, the stone pleasantly cool beneath his bare feet. The water was cold but he did not care as he immersed himself up to his shoulders in sweet relief. Closing his eyes, he failed to notice steam rising from his body.

With the tension draining away from him gradually, he soon began to doze in his bath. The warming water was soothing against his skin and he sank further until the level came up to his chin, his thoughts drifting to the haunting cry and the beast of fire.

_That creature did something to me. _

_Before it fled, it changed something in me. And I could not resist. _

As he lay submerged, he hated himself. His weakness.

_Am I weak? How can I profess to be strong, when I hurt one of the only people I actually feel for? _

_Is this the evil in me finally coming to light?_

You could not do the things Albel had done on a daily basis, without darkness steadily creeping into your soul. Indeed, he had been expecting some kind of severe punishment for his sins for quite a few years. But he was not the same person he had been back then. Since peace between the two warring countries, since Nel had descended into his life…

This was not punishment. This was like a curse. And Albel had attempted redeeming himself (progress was slow, but he was improving, even if it did not seem so), so why would the gods curse him?

And if it was not punishment, then was it simply…him? Was **he** some kind of monster?

_**You wound me so with such accusations, dear heart.**_

Albel jerked upright, water splashing over the side of a bath. "Who the hell!"

In the other room, Nel stirred restlessly. "Albel? Is something wrong?"

"No," he called back, still glancing around himself to find the source of the voice. "I'm fine." _Only I think I'm hearing strange voices in my head. _

"Well…call me if you need anything."

_Gods, I must finally be going insane. Voices in my head?_

Albel almost laughed out loud at the thought and decided he must have cracked. Yes, that explained his horrific behavior from before. He did not want to admit it, but maybe he was crazy. Odd though, he certainly felt like he was in a sane state of mind.

_**You are not crazy. There is a voice in your head.**_

"No, I must be going insane," he said aloud. "I'm **answering** the voice."

_**If you want to continue attracting the attention of the woman, be my guest. Otherwise I would prefer for you to answer me silently. I assure you that I will be able to hear you. **_

Albel took in a deep breath. He truly didn't want Nel to think he was mad, it was bad enough that he was questioning his own sanity.

_Have it your way then,_ he answered silently.

_**See? Much better. Now, we can continue our conversation in private. I have been awaiting this moment for so long, and I despise interruptions.**_

_What…what are you? What the hell did you do to me!_

_**Temper, temper. You know who I am, Albel. No, not the creature that you encountered earlier. He is an entity quite different from you and I. **_

_I'm not like you! Now tell me what **you** are!_

_**Your earlier thoughts were quite intriguing, you know. I always encourage self-examination, and you are one of the few who are brutally honest with themselves. One thing I do not tolerate is lying to yourself. An appalling thing to do, really. **_

_Dammit, get to the point and tell me!_

_**Always the impatient one. In a way, you were right. Perhaps I am evil. And if I am evil, so are you. **_

_I told you before, I am not like you! Get it through your thick skull!_

**_I cannot abide rudeness either, _**the voice said sounding amused, but there was an underlying threat that in his anger, Albel ignored.

_Do I look like I care! Go rot in hell, you filthy maggot!_

_**I was hoping that it would not come to this, Albel. I very much wanted our first meeting to be truly worth remembering. Ah, well. One cannot have everything one wants. But just being here with you is enough for now. **_

Albel suddenly went rigid in the bath, sitting there stiff and unmoving. A strange tremor ran over his body and he found he could not even speak.

_**Now be a good boy, and listen. **_

Fury flickered in his crimson eyes. _You bastard, release me!_

_**You are in no position to give demands. Did you not ask for an explanation? I am ready to give you answers, provided you are ready to hear them, dear heart. **_

_Why do you call me 'dear heart'? You don't even know me!_

_**Au contraire, Albel. You are very dear to me, and you are my heart. I reside in you. I am a part of you. **_

_It can't be!_

_**I have slumbered inside you until the time came for you to realize your true purpose in this world.**_

Albel scoffed at the idea. _You expect me to believe that?_

_**Ridiculous as it sounds, it is the truth. The creature sought you to find me, to awaken me. And I answered. It is a part of myself that I became separate from long ago, to protect you. For us to become one again before you were ready, would have resulted in our death. I refer to you and I as 'us' because, essentially we are one being. And you know this to be true. **_

Albel hesitated before he answered. Because he could feel that, somehow, the voice was telling the truth. He even went as far as to think that it **couldn't** lie to him. He would know if it did…because it was a part of him. It always had been.

_**I thought, knowing how stubborn you are, that it would have been more difficult to convince you of that fact. Perhaps you are more reasonable than I was led to believe. **_

_I highly doubt that._

_**Ha, I have always enjoyed your dry wit enormously, ever since you were young. Although I was asleep, I was aware of you constantly. Everything you experience, I share with you. When your father died, I shared in your sorrow. When you fell in love with Nel, I felt your emotions as if they were my own. Well, they were partly mine, anyhow. **_

Albel answered automatically. _I don't believe in something called love. _

_**Liar. You do believe in it, you just suppress the emotion. Why else do you tolerate some of those around you, even if you fool yourself into believing you hate them? **_

_I…don't know. And enough with that, I want to talk about other things,_ he said irritably.

The voice was decidedly serene when it answered. **_Very well. What do you wish to talk about?_**

_Why did I attack Nel? Why did I want to drink…_

…_**Blood? Ah, yes. Unfortunate side effects of contact with the 'creature', as you call it. **_

'_Unfortunate'! Are you insane?_

_**I am if you are. Do not fret, dear heart, the thirst will not affect you greatly until we become complete. **_

His eyes narrowed and he felt a surge of fury. _What do you mean! _

_**Why, when we become the Drakhyl, of course. **_

A wave of cold swept over his paralyzed body. _The Drakhyl_ _is an old legend, told to frighten small children. It is not true, I refuse to believe it!_

_**It matters not if you believe it. It makes no difference to me, or the creature. He will find us, you know. Now matter how far you run, how many stars you put between yourself and him, he will continue searching. Distance is nothing to him. Besides, you cannot resist his call. He does not even have to pursue you! **_

_I've heard enough. Let me go, **now**. _

_**But this conversation is so enjoyable. I am trying to make up for lost years, you see. Although your mind was a vast playground for me to explore while I dreamed, I was a tad lonely. I craved human contact, especially with you. **_

_I feel so honored. Now let me go. _

_**No. **_

_Are you going to keep me here forever? _Albel asked sarcastically.

_**Of course not. But now I'm bored and I wish to be entertained, dear heart. **_

Albel would have sneered if he could move his face, at the petulant tone in its voice.

_You sound like a pathetic child. _

_**Hmm, being trapped like this is beginning to affect me adversely. I think I shall get out for a bit and entertain myself. **_

Albel could not hide his hope. _You can leave my mind?_

_**No, Albel. I can use your body to move around as I wish, though. A perk of being what I am. I do believe I wish engage in conversation with Nel. She seems to be a woman of considerable intelligence and verbal wit. **_

_Leave her ALONE! _

_**Dear heart, you can't stop me. If I want to do something, I will do it. That is a lesson that you will undoubtedly learn in our time together. And I want to extend my-how do you say?-carnal knowledge of the delectable Lady Zelpher. When you did bed her, I was unable to feel it. I cannot experience your physical doings. And it is something that I would very much like to learn about. **_

_I won't let you touch her!_

_**Yes, you can. Sit back and enjoy the show. Maybe you can learn something about seduction from me. Remember, she will be making love to Albel Nox. Just not a part she is familiar with. I am you. Never forget that. **_

_You can't, I will not allow it!_

Albel felt a powerful mental shove and a strange jerking sensation that left him floating in darkness. _Where am I?_

_**In my domain. I have made it quite comfortable for you, see? And you can see everything that through your own-I mean, my eyes. We both win, no losers. I might even consider letting you experience the physicality of my encounter, if you behave like a good boy. **_

_I'll kill you! _

_**Why, dear heart, then you would be killing yourself. And I know you don't want to die tonight. **_

Albel screamed in silent, hopeless fury. _I swear I'll find a way!_

Mocking laughter echoed in the emptiness. **_It's almost entertainment enough to engage in this verbal battle with you! But, alas, I am in the mood for something of a different taste this night. _**

Albel rose from the bath, inspecting his superbly toned body with a smug glee. **_I must say, you really are in an excellent physical condition. I am glad for the opportunity to test its limits with Nel. _**

_Don't! Stop this madness, now!_

_**No, Albel. I can't stop. **_

**_I won't be stopped, not until you achieve your true destiny as the Drakhyl!_**

**To be continued…**

Such a long chapter! Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter Three

Drakhyl 

**Summary:** See chapter one

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Warnings:** See chapter one

**A/N:** Some of you may be wondering why the rating on this story was changed: well, after my sister read the second chapter, she thought the content was not suitable for the 'T' rating- with its overly dark and more mature themes shown in chapter two. Yes, everyone has so many questions! But, everything will be answered in later chapters, so all you need is a little patience.

**Chapter Three:** **Windows to the Soul**

The muffled pounding on his door awoke Kivar and he stirred irritably, his reply muffled from under his pillow.

"Are you asleep, Kivar?" an amused voice asked inquisitively. "At this hour?"

A tousled brown head, followed by sleepy gray eyes, emerged from the warm bundle of blankets. "You would be too, if you had done what I did today."

"Training with Sir Albel?" The boy sauntering into the room was not handsome, but he had a quirky sort of charm and appealing personality that sent the numerous girls he attracted into fits of nervous giggles. Undoubtedly, his crowning glories were his short coppery curls and laughing blue eyes, which, when coupled with his infectious grin, proved to be irresistible. Kivar, in comparison, was considerably better looking but exceedingly more shy and timid, but nonetheless had a sweet charm.

Kivar nodded before burying himself with a groan back into the comfortable cavern he had made. "I hurt in places I never knew existed, Finn."

"Baby. You should be glad for the chance to train with him. Albel never takes novices your age. But, I suppose, you being who you are…I mean, a relation with the king does help, obviously."

Kivar glared balefully at the red haired boy sitting on his bed. "Your point?"

He shrugged in reply. "Albel would have put you in the hospital wing by now if you were a normal boy, but since His Majesty is your uncle, I suppose he knows the consequences if he causes you harm. You may be his king, one of these days."

The brunette was quiet. "During training, it doesn't seem that he thinks that way. He keeps calling me 'maggot' for some reason," he said plaintively, aware that he was beginning to whine.

Finn laughed. "I forget that you lived for some time away from Airyglyph. Albel calls everyone that, except Woltar and the king, obviously. Actually, the only person he is vaguely polite to is the king. He shouts at everyone, kicks the stable boys, swears at the kitchen maids…you're just not used to him yet."

"But why is he allowed to act like that?" he asked, his voice amazed. Kivar had been raised by his parents to exhibit perfect manners, and show only the most courteous respect and behavior to women, especially women of stature. He expected the same of Albel, really. After all, he was a soldier, and his uncle generally abhorred despicable manners. So why did he accept that kind of behavior from one of his captains?

"Cause he doesn't care to listen to anyone else, or obey any rules. Even His Majesty can't control him. But I think maybe the Lady Nel might be able to," he said knowingly, tapping one finger on his freckled nose.

"Huh? Why?" Vaguely, he recalled the pretty soldier that he had seen walking around the training facility, always in the company of the Black Brigade captain.

"You know…like only a woman can," he said, looking at the confused expression on his face. "You do know about that, don't you, Kivar?"

"Of course," he snapped, miffed at the suggestion that he was that naïve at the age of fifteen. "I just didn't think that Albel would listen to a woman, that's all."

"Perhaps," Finn said thoughtfully, now brushing a thumb across his nose. "But that's beside the point. Have you seen Lady Nel?"

"Yes…"

"Well, then you can see why Albel might listen to her. She's one of the most beautiful women in Airyglyph!"

"So?" he said grumpily, burrowing further into his nest of blankets. Normally, he enjoyed the company of the redhead, but now he was just being plain annoying.

Finnrel Zuran was a novice at the facility, but his training was much further along, almost complete. Only a year older than Kivar, the two had instantly become friends when the shy brunette had arrived at Kirlsa a few months ago. Since one of his endearing qualities was his confidence, he had simply approached Kivar upon his arrival and begun talking. At first, Kivar had been unresponsive, his natural shyness overcoming any willingness to participate in the conversation, but Finn, determined as always, had forced him out of his shell by hounding him constantly.

Kivar had appreciated the companionship and still did, but there were times when one wanted to be alone. Especially when one felt as tired and sore as he did.

"Look at you," Finn said accusingly. "Lying there like a sack of manure! If you get up and come to dinner in the hall, you won't even notice the bruises."

One gray eye opened and glared at the offending speaker. "Go to hell, Finn."

A wicked grin flashed across his teasing face. "I would if I could. It would certainly be more exciting than this dump," he said, and began tugging the blankets wrapped securely around his friend. "Now get up, you useless lump."

"But I have to get up at dawn for another lesson." Now he knew he was whining.

"And?"

He raised his head slightly, his eyes darkening in irritation. "Are you serious, Finn? Just go to bed and let me sleep in peace."

"…But I'm bored."

Uh oh, now there was a dangerous statement. Whenever Finn said he was bored, it usually meant big trouble for Kivar. The redhead was notorious for his habit of getting himself (and whatever poor sap he managed to enlist in his schemes) into trouble. And the poor sap was always Kivar.

"Forget it!"

"You didn't even hear what I was going to say!"

Kivar sat up in his bed, fixing his gaze on his friend. "Have you already forgotten the whipping we got the last time?"

Well, he certainly remembered. His right buttock had never quite been the same since then.

Finn waved one hand dismissively, and Kivar, for some reason, was horribly reminded of Albel. "If you hadn't gone back to apologize, we wouldn't have gotten caught. It was your fault we were punished!"

"I had to," he replied defensively. "Else it wouldn't have been fair on Roger."

He rolled his blue eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "You want to play fair with a Menodix? He'd have crossed us in the challenge the first chance he got!"

It had only been because Kivar actually liked the outgoing little guy, even if his egotistic attitude was insufferable at most times. He and Finn had accepted the 'Real Man' challenge two weeks ago only because the majority of their classmates had been present, and it would have been too embarrassing to decline and be accused of cowardice. If only he had known at the time how sneaky and underhanded the spunky kid could be.

"Maybe…but it still wouldn't have been fair."

"You and your stupid ideas," he said crossly, but his eyes shone with a reluctant affection. "Go ahead and sleep then."

"Finn…"

"Nah, I could use some rest myself," he said, stretching his arms and giving a fake yawn. "Maybe I'll come watch your training session tomorrow morning."

"I doubt it. Albel would kick you off the roof so fast, the bruise of his boot wouldn't have healed by the time you landed in Aquios."

He laughed and playfully punched the lump of blankets that protruded from the bed. "Yeah, like he could even catch me. I'm the fastest cadet in the history of the Black Brigade!"

"Albel would find a way. He wouldn't stop chasing you, until he caught you. And then you would be sorry."

He shrugged and sauntered towards the door. "Maybe, maybe not. But it would be interesting to find out, don't you think?"

"I'd pay to see you run from Albel."

Finn responded with a rude gesture and Kivar swore, throwing a pillow in his direction. The red head only grinned. "Better not let anyone hear you use that kind of language, Kivar."

"Yeah? Well, what are they going to do? I'm the heir to the throne, remember?"

"Until Airyglyph finally chooses a wife and produces his own heir."

Kivar yawned and flopped back onto his pillows. "I don't even want to be king. Who needs the responsibilities of an entire country weighing down your shoulders? I would rather be the captain of a brigade."

"Like Albel?" Finn asked slyly.

The brunette frowned. "Not exactly. Albel has the personality of a tree stump, and the charm to match."

"Well, women don't seem to care. And that's the important thing."

"Typical."

The redhead wiggled a brow suggestively and laughed, banging the door shut and sauntering down the candlelit corridor. Kivar smiled and shut his eyes, eager for sleep so he could return to his training bright and early the next morning. He only hoped that Albel would be in a better mood…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You goddamn bastard, if you touch her, I'll make you squeal like a stuck pig!

The Voice, clad in the guise of Albel, stretched leisurely and slipped into a luxurious black robe, enjoying the silky material caressing his damp skin. Ignoring the constant torrent of violent abuse, he flexed the fingers of his right hand, eying the metal claws of his left with distaste.

A pity I was not able to avert the damage to your arm, he remarked silently. But the consequences of the ceremony were beyond my control; at the time controlling the dragon took all of my concentration.

A wave of cold flooded Albel, stopping his angry tirade in its tracks and numbing the body he still thought he felt. What did you have to do with that!

Come now, Albel, you were on the verge of entering a contract with a dragon. Do you really think I would have allowed that? The creature would have been most jealous, it is a type of 'dragon' after all. In all probability, it would have tried to kill you instantly, young as you were.

There was complete silence within his mind.

Albel?

You murdered my father. His mental voice was deathly quiet.

The particular dragon you were attempting to charm was immensely strong willed, a problem I had not foreseen. I had to take steps to prevent you from joining with the dragon! I barely managed to save you, Albel.

The rage surging through his mind was unparalleled to anything he had ever experienced before in his life.

My father died because you were jealous!

The Voice seemed offended. You think Glou died for my whims? You believe me to be that shallow?

Now, a hurt tone could be felt in his mental speech. I liked Glou Nox; he was a good man, a talented captain, and above all, an admirable father. Actually, I owe him my life. He sacrificed himself to save you when I could not.

Familiar stabs of pain lanced through him. How dare you…how dare you even speak his name! You were the reason I-

What, Albel? What was I the reason for? Tell me.

The amusement in his voice was evident, and Albel felt sickened. You will pay for this. I will make you suffer to your last breath.

I look forward to it. But, it will have to wait until I have finished making love to Nel. Such exquisite beauty deserves to be savored, tasted at least once in one's lifetime. He smiled, licking his lips in anticipation.

Do you want to die that badly! Why are you doing this to me?

I told you, dear heart, that I disliked you lying to yourself. Simply confess the truth: you are enjoying this, the prospect of watching yourself ravage your lover. Yes, 'ravage'. I know you have always imagined this, sometimes not even with a woman. Ah, yes, you fancied that young man once, the bluenette earthling with the fetching green eyes? You fantasized many a time about him, dreamed about exerting your natural sexual dominance over him. At least until the first time you bedded Nel.

Unnatural shame swamped over Albel, mixed with embarrassment at having his privacy invaded, but he ignored it in the face of his concern for Nel. She was innocent of him, and he was not going to allow the only reason for living his miserable existence to be ruined.

A sweet thought, dear heart, but quite unnecessary. I am not going to kill the woman, or hurt her for that matter. I am not a violent brute, after all.

I intend to give her a night she will not soon forget.

Carefully, he unwrapped the long braids that trailed behind him and allowed the thick, dark mane to cascade over his shoulders and down his back. Albel stepped beyond the door to his bedroom and moved quietly behind the chair in which Nel was dozing peacefully.

Get away from her!

I grow weary of this petty arguing, Albel. Now, keep quiet like a good boy. Remember, you can watch and listen, but you cannot contribute. Relax, and most importantly, learn.

Abruptly, a thick blanket of magic smothered the mental voice of the real Albel, and he could not make a sound. Now that he had been silenced, the imposter sighed, excited at the prospect of being with a stunning, and undoubtedly skilled woman. He leaned closer, breathing in the delectable sweet and spicy fragrance of her scarlet hair, and gently laid his hands on her shoulders, his lips parting in anticipated rapture.

Lowering his lips to the creamy skin at the nape of her neck, he was not surprised to meet the sharp blade of her dagger instead.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The coldness in her voice would have sent any other man running away screaming, presumably with part of his genitalia missing. She rose slowly, moving the serrated edge to his throat. The same coldness was reflected in her eyes, which glittered like hard green stones.

"I asked you a question, Albel."

He swallowed hard, feigning nervousness. "Nel, I…I could not help it. I need you."

An expression of incredulous disbelief spread across her striking features, along with growing suspicion. "What?"

With one swift movement, he smoothly grabbed her by the waist and crushed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into the sweet recesses of her mouth. Albel cupped the back of her head, deepening the kiss and it was all Nel could do not to gag from the sour saltiness that still lingered. His arms locked around her securely, and when she struggled, he only gripped her more tightly, pressing himself insistently against her.

"Let…go…NOW!" she shrieked breathlessly, but this movement only urged him to continue devastating her mouth and her protests encouraged his heightening excitement. With her arms pinned to his chest, her daggers dropped with a clatter to the floor, completely useless.

The muscles of her arms grew taught as tension overrode her, and Nel placed both hands on his chest, and he smiled, mistaking the gesture for one of submission. But the Aquarian warrior channeled her energy into an explosive blast of runological magic that she released with a pained gasp.

The shimmering globe of magic was meant to knock him back and incapacitate him, with enough time for her to at least tie him up. But the bright energy rippled in confusion and flexed in midair when Albel brought his hands up from where they had been clenched around her smoothly muscled form. There was an amused smirk on his face as he idly contorted the magic in his control and casually threw it back in her face.

Her eyes wide with horror, she was barely able to deflect her own attack and she tottered in one place, struggling to maintain her balance.

"How did you…? How could you control runological energy!"

He remained silent, only watching her with the same arrogant smirk on his pale face.

Slowly, she took a step forward and gazed into his eyes. He stared unblinkingly back at her and bared his teeth, a predatory gleam appearing in the crimson depths. And she knew.

"You…you are not Albel!"

He sighed mournfully. "Clever, clever, girl. Frankly, I underestimated your intelligence. But it is refreshing, in my day, women were not encouraged to display any sign that they were in possession of a brain."

"Where is he? What have you done with him!" she demanded, retrieving her daggers in a swift movement without taking her eyes off him.

He tapped his skull with one finger and stared knowingly at her. "Right here, Nel, where he always is. I can feel him, at this very moment. Such anger, such rage!"

Dear heart, we should work on those issues, you know, he added privately to Albel. It is rather unhealthy, like a poison seeping slowly through your body. But, there will be time enough for that later. He smiled, feeling the pulsating fury pounding at the edge of his thoughts. Be patient, love.

Albel, locked away in his own mind and silenced, seethed with frustration, but also with a savage triumph. Nel, his Nel, had seen through this imposter immediately. Perhaps she knew him better than he believed she had.

But now worry began creeping into the emptiness of the darkness surrounding him. This…voice, monster, or whatever it was, had been able to manipulate runological energy, and turn the attack on Nel. Which meant Nel was in danger.

Nel, get away from him! Run!

For an instant, something flickered in her eyes and she took a hesitant step back. The Voice blinked in surprise, before a calculating gleam invaded his gaze.

"Nel…come to me…" he purred, moving closer to her, his hand outstretched invitingly.

Her grip on the daggers tightened resolutely and she took a defensive stance, preparing to strike.

A hailstorm of despair assaulted Albel as he screamed with all his might.

GODAMMIT NEL, RUN!

Nel shook her head, as if dazed, and confusion clouded her eyes. "Albel…?" she murmured.

The Voice sighed and stopped where he was. "Very well, my lady, I see that we shall have to do this the hard way. I did not want it to come to this, dear heart, truly I did not. But," he added thoughtfully to Albel, "There is a certain appeal to the thought, is there not?" He turned back to Nel, his expression gleeful. "Ah, Lady Nel, I have imagined the perfection of your body for so long, and now you would deny me? I think not."

Her green eyes narrowed, before a sneer distorted her lush lips. "As if I would give you my body. What have you done with Albel? Release him!" she commanded, brandishing the sharp edge of the dagger.

"Not until you give me what I want, Nel." His crimson gaze smoldered as his eyes devoured every inch of her, no doubt mentally stripping her of her clothes. Nel felt nauseous at the thought, and her eyes flicked sideways to the door.

He chuckled when he saw the movement and snapped his fingers. Instantly, a dense layer of magic painted itself over the door, effectively blocking her only escape.

"There," he said with satisfaction. "Now, we will neither be disturbed, nor will you be allowed to escape."

"You sick bastard," she whispered in a low voice, clutching her daggers in a white hand. "If you want a fight, then it is a fight you will have!"

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'Make love, not war', Nel? I do not wish to fight, since I will undoubtedly win, but because a jewel such as you deserves to be caressed, admired. I did promise Albel that I would be careful with you." Tactfully, he drew Albel into the conversation and it certainly had the desired effect on Nel.

Her lovely face paled. "Albel would never approve of something so despicable, you filthy beast!"

"How do you know, Nel? Do you feel assured of the fact that you lover would not let any other person to touch you? Do you believe that he loves you?"

Faith and trust straightened her spine, and she met his gaze squarely. "Yes."

He smiled. "Then you do not know him like I do."

Hurt flared in Nel, and the raw flame burned in her eyes. "I know Albel, and you are not him, you are nothing like him at all! I love him, and I know he loves me!"

"Your belief in him is touching, Nel, but what makes you think that I care?" he said, placing one hand over his heart. "All I want is you. And I will have you, whether you want me, or not."

"I will slaughter you like a pig before you get the chance!" she snarled, darting towards him with daggers held close to her lithe form.

"Ah, Nel. Making love to you will be even sweeter than I thought. Pity, then, that all this feistiness will be lost come that time."

He raised one hand, power flaring into life from his palm and she stopped dead, frozen in place. A gentle wave seemed to roll over her, a strange hazy sweetness that threatened to engulf both her mind and body. Nel staggered, her mouth opening in perplexity and her daggers falling once again to the floor. "W-What are y-you doing to me?" she moaned, falling on her knees.

"I will make all your memories of this go away, Nel," he said comfortingly, speaking to her as he would a child. "After I have finished my examination of your delightful body. It will be as if I never existed, as if Albel had never been driven to taste your blood. That will be most pleasant, I would think."

"N-No…!"

He knelt opposite her, cradling her chin gently with his thin fingers. "Just close your eyes, my lovely, and everything will be as it should when you awake."

"Just close your eyes…and escape this terrible dream…"

The lilting quality was pleasant to her ears and she drifted on the edge of consciousness, hopelessly fighting the lull of magic that smothered her.

Nel, no! Wake up, WAKE UP!

Albel watched horrified as Nel slumped lifelessly into the Voice's all to willing embrace and he screamed her name again.

God, no, no…Nel! Open your eyes!

Dear heart, it is pointless to fight Fate herself. Succumb to her allure, surrender to her embrace. I will have Nel, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. See how peaceful she is? She will remember nothing of this encounter!

You think that matters? You are going to rape the woman I love!

I thought you did not believe in love. You were quite adamant that you did not, a short while ago. If it were possible, there was even more amusement in his voice. And I beg to differ, I am not going to rape her. When she wakes, she will be quite willing, as you will see.

Confusion racked Albel and he winced mentally. What had he meant by love?

Dear heart, do not be pained so. Your love will be well taken care of. I would never hurt her, if it meant hurting you.

Why? Why the hell are you doing this to me!

I need to prepare you for the task that lies ahead, Albel. It is a dangerous path that we must travel together.

And…because I love you.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter Four

**Drakhyl**

**Summary:** See chapter one

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Warnings:** See chapter one

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: The Song of our Souls **

If Albel had control of his body, he would be on his knees.

He almost laughed at the thought: Albel the Wicked, brought to his knees by an enemy he could not even see. An enemy in his own mind. His soldiers would have a field day with that if they ever found out. Their notoriously fearless captain, reduced to **begging**. But under the circumstances, he failed to see any humour in his situation. Who would?

**"The two of us, Albel, are one of a kind."**

Nel lay unconscious in the arms of a monster, he was trapped in an impenetrable darkness and seemingly worst of all…

_**I love you.**_

He was loved by an entity of pure evil. If someone had told him this was going to happen, he would have knocked their heads off with his prosthetic claw, after howls of derisive laughter of course. And only then admitted that they were probably right. He had always assumed the Aquarians had an evil equivalent of Apris and had supposed that he would be the ideal poster boy. But love?

The idea was ridiculous.

Strangely enough, he was not laughing.

"**_Do you find it difficult to believe me?" _**the Voice asked aloud, crouching down to gather Nel into his arms. **_"I told you before, Albel, you are not evil. Merely… misunderstood."_**

Albel remained silent, simply feeling numb. Was he already so far beyond his rage, his anger, that he just felt nothing?

_No more_, he finally said. _No more. I want it to stop **now**._

"_**Bit late for that, dear heart. Nel will awaken soon, and then what? Will you be able to pretend that I do not exist because she no longer knows?"**_

Wild hope flared in him. _She will remember nothing?_

"_Yes, but you will remember everything. You are so stubborn, Albel, that I suspect you will try to make it work, but eventually you will drive yourself insane for attempting to drive me out of your mind. Because it is an impossible task. I am so deeply ingrained in you, that you cannot live without me." _

_You think I won't try?_

The Voice smirked at the challenging tone in the voice of his other half and laid the motionless woman on the bed. **"_You are most welcome to," _**he replied absentmindedly, all his attention focused on Nel. Holding her firmly by the shoulders, he snapped his fingers once and her eyes flew open with a gasp.

_Nel! _

Albel clenched imaginary teeth to keep from screaming himself hoarse and watched as she shook her lovely head from side to side, her expression dazed as if she had been dealt a hard blow to her skull.

"…Albel? W-What happened? The last thing I remember was…was…we were on the rooftop arena, and you…" a horrified look flashed in her green eyes.

_She remembers what I did! _

**_I think not, _**the Voice replied smugly.

"You bastard, you stood me up!" she shrieked, pushing him violently away from her. "And what the hell am I doing in your room?"

"Calm down, woman. The heat of the past few days must be affecting you, because you fainted in the arena after you shouted at me for a good five minutes."

_Faint? **Nel**? There is no way she will ever believe that pathetic story! _

"Fainted? Me?" she scoffed, her eyes narrowing scornfully. "You must be joking, Albel."

"You were quite frustrated," he replied smoothly. "So when you collapsed, I carried you to my room because it was closer than yours."

Confusion flickered across her features and she glanced around the familiar room before looking back at him. She frowned as she looked him over carefully. "Did you **bathe**?" she asked, her green eyes taking in the sleek black robe and still damp hair.

"While you rested," he explained. "And since I was late for a dinner date," the Voice added mischievously, "I thought perhaps we could still salvage something of it. Are you upset because I did not wait for you to wake up?"

Nel folded her arms, glaring at him as she remembered the reason why she had been on the rooftop in the first place. "You may think I forgave you earlier, but that was only because you took advantage of me. You owe me for this, Albel. **Many** times over."

To think, he had actually had the nerve to assume he could win her forgiveness with a kiss! A kiss that was earth shattering, wild, passionate…okay, so perhaps he **could**, but she was not about to tell him that.

"In that case," he replied suggestively, "why don't I start now? Perhaps with some dessert? Only since I don't think either of us has the patience for the appetiser, or the main course for that matter…" he leaned over the bed, his loose hair falling like a dark fountain above her and he nuzzled her neck gently, his warm breath tickling her skin. "I would not mind bathing again, if you prefer…"

"You may be right," she replied huskily, hating the fact that she was never able to resist him. "But I still don't believe the fainting story."

"Why, Nel. What reason would I have to lie to you?"

She shot him a sceptical look. "Plenty. And this," she said, gesturing to his closeness to her and what he obviously wanted, "is one of those reasons."

He rolled his eyes, his hand lazily stroking the smooth curve of her hip and moving to draw light circles around her bellybutton. "Nel, I did not do anything to you. I know how to get what I want from you without resorting to desperate measures. Bah, those methods are for pathetic worms who have to beg to get a woman into their bed," he scoffed. "Do I look like one of those maggots?"

Oh no, she was not going to admit that so easily. "What, you think you can just snap your fingers and I'll jump into your bed?"

_**Actually, yes. That could be quite easily arranged. **_

_Don't you even dare make a mockery out of her!_

_**Dear heart, the thought never even crossed my mind. **_

"Well, would you?" he asked teasingly, his lips nibbling the soft lobe of her ear. "It would certainly be a most entertaining sight."

"You really are an insufferable jerk, you know that?"

"Ah, but Nel, I prefer your feistiness over submission any day. Think of how boring sex would be if you simply admitted defeat, instead of us battling for dominance in between the sheets. You should know by now, that I prefer my women with a bit of spunk."

Nel sighed, leaning into him. "Perhaps I did faint," she said grudgingly. "But I still haven't forgiven you about leaving me looking like a fool."

His flesh hand slid along her shoulders, gently kneading the tense muscles. "Then by all means, allow me to make it up to you."

"Hmm. Perhaps I might," she murmured, relaxing as a pleasant warmth spread from her shoulders to the rest of her body. "You know, it's amazing how you never lose your touch. You always know exactly when and where…" her voice trailed off with a sigh of contentment.

_**See, Albel? She cannot even tell the difference between us!**_

Albel shivered under the cold shadow of doubt. _That is only because you are acting like me, pretending! _

**_Irrelevant,_** the Voice said dismissively. **_It makes no difference. Now, before I begin, is there any request from you? Anything specific that you would like to watch? _**

_If you think I'm going to participate in you sick games…_Albel paused as cold fury swept over him in icy waves. _I don't give a damn what happens to me, I'll make sure you rot in hell for eternity. So here's my answer, you piece of shit: **fuck you**. _

_**Watch your mouth, Albel, lest I decide to punish you for your disrespect. I can make you hurt.** _

_And what can you do? _Albel challenged.

_**Would you like a demonstration? As much as I care for you, dear heart, I am not above a bit of discipline. And you do deserve it. **_

_Spare me,_ he spat in disgust. _Like you could do anything to-_

The next thing Albel knew was complete and utter oblivion.

Jolts of white hot pain streaked through his mind as he screamed in silent agony, his mental body writhing in tortured pain. It felt as though thousands of poisonous wasps were stinging him over every part of his body, thousands of needles jabbing into his skin. At last it ended, and in his dark room, Albel collapsed, his mental body still shuddering as jerks of pain still rippled through him.

_W-Was that… the best… you… could do? That… was… n-nothing!_

The Voice smirked at his attempt to brush off the immense pain he had felt, but still felt regret at having to punish his beloved. _**That hurt me much more than it did you, dear heart. I wish that you would not continue to challenge me so. **_

_Y-You have another thing coming if you think I'm going to be **passive** through all of this,_ Albel growled, still feeling tingles of the burning pain.

**_Of course not. I know you too well for that. Which is why I sincerely regret that you do not want to share in this with me. This was supposed to bring us closer to together,_** he said peevishly.

_Closer together? How could **you** sleeping with Nel possibly bring us **closer**? _

Calmly, the Voice lifted the scarlet curls to kiss the nape of her neck and responded silently to him. **_You will see. _**

"Albel," she murmured, arching into his touch and bringing her hands up to entangle them in his hair. "I still need to know… why did you ignore my invitation?"

**_This woman never lets anything lie_**, the Voice said silently in exasperation. **_I should have locked her memory further back. _**

"Well…" he began thoughtfully, stroking her shoulders, "It is an interesting story, but also rather a boring one…"

"I have time," she replied sweetly, pulling away from him pointedly. The Aquarian warrior was making it very clear that they were not going anywhere until she was satisfied with an explanation from him. His eyes narrowed but a smirk curved his lips. The gauntlet had been thrown down.

The battle line had been drawn.

_What, did you think Nel was going to let me off that easy?_ _My god, you must be a bigger fool than I thought. Actually, in a way, this is worth it. Just to see how the hell you are going to explain this to her. She will never believe another pathetic lie from your mouth!_

The Voice only smiled mysteriously. **_We shall see. _**Gently, he cupped her cheek in one hand and when he pressed his lips to hers, she did not protest at first but after a few moments, she drew back.

"Don't be so quick to presume that you can get out of answering me with a few mere kisses, Albel." The look on her face was indignant, but also quickly weakening as his lips trailed enticingly across her collarbone.

"It has certainly had the desired effect the past few times," he answered.

"Hmm, I'm still waiting. Don't think you can sidestep my questions with the same bravado you use in battle, Albel." Resolutely, she pulled away from him and stared at him pointedly with her arms folded across her chest.

**_At this rate it will be dawn before this woman opens her legs,_** the Voice spat silently in frustration. **_And I thought you were stubborn, dear heart. She is undoubtedly worse!_**

Now suspicion was beginning to nudge at her mind and she glared at her lover. "Albel, what really happened in the arena? Tell me!"

**_I grow weary of this teasing_**, he announced to his beloved and Albel tensed as he watched his own fingers contort into a spell. **_Nel is far too inquisitive for her own good._**

_What are you doing now?_

**_Merely pushing matters along to where I want them to be. Tell me, does it normally take this long to get Nel into bed? I'm a bit curious, dear heart. But I do suppose that it is an acquired skill. You have had much more practice than I have, after all_**.

Albel ignored him, focusing on the shimmering symbols appearing on the tips of his fingers and watched aghast as the Voice held them up in front of her eyes.

"Albel-? Is that a spell? How-!" she cried, almost falling off the bed in shock. But her words were cut off by a purple haze that hovered like a cloud in front of her face before spreading like oil across her face and eyes, and she collapsed on the soft pillows with a gasp.

The Voice leaned across her prone figure, murmuring alien words under his breath. The runes tattooed on her skin glowed a demonic red for a brief moment as her head lolled to the side and he raised her gently in his arms, his words escalating into a low chant. "Nel…" he finally whispered, cradling her prone form and nuzzling her neck. "Wake up. Wake up for me…"

With a sudden sluggishness, the scarlet haired warrior raised her head and blinked slowly. A purple spot, like she had been pricked with a dart, remained on her left eye. She raised her hand hesitantly to her face, brushing her cheek and lips curiously, as if wondering if it was really her. Nel paused and stared at him, her hand remaining on her lips. He reached out to move a lock of scarlet hair away from her face.

"Who is your master, Nel?" he asked her quietly. She blinked again, tilting her head as confusion reflected itself in her eyes. "You are," she replied softly. "Good…" he smiled, clearly relishing the moment. He may have told Albel that he enjoyed seduction, but in truth it was more dominance that pleasured him. "Now take off your clothes. Slowly," he commanded, motioning her to get off the bed as he settled himself back to watch her undress.

_How dare you mock her like this! Nel is not your slave!_

**_Dear heart, do keep your mouth shut. I want Nel and I am going to have her. It is unfortunate that this is the only way it will happen. You know how stubborn she is_******

_If you leave her alone, I'll…I'll…do whatever you want. I will go with you wherever you go, do whatever you do. I… promise. Just… leave her alone. _Albel was shivering uncontrollably in his mind room, barely able to withstand the sudden onslaught of emotions that pounded the carefully built wall around his heart and emotions, threatening to smash it into bits. It took everything he had to say those words, to admit that he actually did care for her.

The Voice was barely concentrating on a word that Albel was saying, enraptured at the sight of the Aquarian woman slowly and seductively shedding her clothes. Smiling, he held out his arms, inviting her naked figure to come closer. Hips swaying, the petite runologist stepped into his waiting embrace, lips readily parted.

**_And now, Albel, the journey begins,_** he whispered silently, entangling his clawed hand in her hair to jerk her head back, revealing a tempting target for his lips and he eagerly complied, pressing a heated mouth onto the nape of her neck. **_Soon I'll make all the pain go away._**

A wave of heady sweetness swept over Albel and he sank down, struggling to keep his focus on Nel.

_Nel… stop. Please…_

But she showed no sign of having heard him, not like before. Her hair mingled with his, limbs entangled, lips on fire.

The triumphant smirk that curved his mouth on hers, the hands that eagerly explored her supple, beautiful form…

He fell onto his hands and knees, unable to stop the weakness flowing through his limbs and the shadows clouding his vision.

_Nel…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Albel._**

The sleeping captain moaned brokenly and shifted, keeping his arms entwined around the slumbering woman beside him and burying his face in her hair.

_**Albel, you need to wake.** _

There was no reply from his beloved and the Voice reached out with a tendril of thought, gently touching the mind wrapped in sleep, coaxing him awake. **_The creature is coming for us at this very moment, you must wake!_**

A gleam of red appeared where his eyelids opened a crack and then they fluttered shut again.

**_Albel, wake up. _**

A jolt of electricity zapped through him and Albel bolted upright, stifling a shout of pain.

_**Albel, we must leave at once, there is little time before it comes.**_

But the swordsman ignored him completely.

Tight fists were clenched around the sheet covering him as Albel remembered the events of the previous night with a burning rage. That… that thing… had taken control of him… and Nel…

Nel.

Concern for her immediately overrode any anger he felt and closed his mind to the Voice as he shut his eyes for a precious moment, afraid to look at her. What had that monster done to her? He barely remembered what happened after he had lost consciousness, only snatches of thought: the breathless sighs and moans that had filled his bedchamber, the heated embrace that ended in a blissful crescendo of unadulterated lust…

At last, when he could no longer bear the tension, he glanced at the woman sleeping peacefully by his side. Nel lay with her head resting on her arm, scarlet hair covering her shut eyes in a fine veil. Outwardly, she appeared to be in a perfect health, but Albel noted slight flaws with a frown. She was paler than normal and her usually inky black runes had a faint red stain to them.

Gently he brushed the hair away from her face and his eyes fell on the dark bruise, in the all too familiar shape of his mouth, that marred the pale skin on her neck, just below the curve of her chin. Bile rose in his throat and he fought the urge to be sick.

**_Albel, you are wasting time. The creature draws ever closer and we must leave this place!_**

His gaze fixed on Nel and anger boiling inside of him, Albel could barely stop himself from losing all control. _How dare you even speak to me after what you did to Nel! I want nothing to do with you, I don't care if I have to kill** myself** to be rid of you!_

_**I do not think you understand, dear heart, that if you do not flee this place soon, the creature will destroy it and Nel! It is drawing closer every second. **_

_Then stop it if you claim to be so powerful!_ Albel bit down on his lip in frustration, the taste of the blood oddly sweet in his mouth. He did not stop to dwell on this disturbing fact, focusing all his attention on Nel and her safety. 

There was a heavy pause before the Voice reluctantly replied. **_I cannot control the creature, powerful as I may be. There is no stopping it. _**

_There must be a way. Tell me how to stop it!_

_**The rooftop arena. If you hurry, we may be able to intercept it.** _

There was no mistaking the urgency in the Voice and with every fibre of his being screaming at him to stop, Albel flung back the covers of his bed, careful not to disturb Nel and began to dress. Pulling a shirt over his head, he paused to study her serene form. _Will she…_

The Voice was silent, waiting expectantly for Albel to force out the rest of the question. _Will Nel remember last night_? 

The reply was gentle, as if the Voice wanted to reassure him. Like he cared what Albel felt.

Well, he did claim to love him.

_**No, dear heart. She will remember nothing. Do not fret, she will remember nothing that would sully you in her eyes**. _

Shoving his feet into his heavy boots, Albel smiled bitterly. _You think that matters? What if I cannot forget? You honestly think I will ever forgive myself for what you did to her?_

_**What happened was necessary. I would never have hurt you intentionally if it was not. I will not deny that I enjoyed the deed, Albel. I did, immensely. Although I must admit, I did go a bit overboard with the spell and I apologise for that.** _

_And you think that justifies what you did to an innocent woman. As soon as that creature is dead, you are the next victim to fall under my blade. Even if that means my death._

The Voice was silent and aggravation flooded Albel. _You don't care if I kill myself? Fool, it means your death as well!_

_**Oh yes, Albel, I do care. Very much. But tell me, what makes you think I will allow you to kill yourself?** _

Albel felt a cold shiver of doubt. Damn, he had forgotten about that. _It does not matter because I will find a way. Either that, or Nel will put me out of my misery._

_**Perhaps. But by then it will be far too late,**_ the Voice replied smugly.

Fully dressed, Albel buckled the sheath of his beloved sword around his narrow waist and then paused, drawing the weapon and inspecting the sharp, gleaming edge. _So, you would stop me now if I was to attempt to run my sword through my heart?_

_**What do you think?** _

_You should let me die with dignity. I deserve that at least. _

_**And yet it is the one thing I cannot give you. Pity. Now, as delightful as it is to indulge in conversation with you, don't you think we should be going?** _

Albel grabbed a handful of berries, shoving them into one pocket as he made his way to the door. _I'm taking necessary precautions to ensure that I do not die, maggot. _

_**And here I was under the impression that you wanted to die? Yet now you wish to protect yourself.** _

_I have no uncertainties about my death, but I do not wish to die knowing that that creature is still loose in this world and I could have prevented it,_ he said darkly, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. _You have to help me kill this thing. _

The Voice was strangely amiable in his reply. _**Whatever it is that you require of me, dear heart, know that it is yours**. _

The training facility was empty at this time of morning, as the dawn had yet to break. The only soldiers on duty would be the few patrolling the outer battlements, with even fewer patrolling the passages. His boots clicked on the stone as he hurried through the long corridors, mounting the steps that led to the rooftop two at a time.

But he paused at a sudden thought, his mind grasping onto a strand of memory as it floated to the surface. Albel froze at the realization that he was allowing himself to be lead like a fool to a fate worse than death.

_You… you bastard! You're leading me to this thing to do anything but destroy it! You want me to join with this creature!_

_**So you do remember that little detail. I wondered when you would.** _

_You lied to me. And I was fool enough to believe you!_ He turned to leave, thudding down the stairs, his eyes burning with hatred.

_I** did not lie to you, dear heart, I only neglected to remind you. And why are you leaving?**_

_You think I intend to submit to your sick game? _

_**The creature still comes. If you do not do something, it will destroy the facility in an effort to find me. The choice is yours: you can escape this place and run for the rest of your life, leaving your men and Nel to a very painful death.**_

_**Or you can sacrifice yourself to a life of greatness. **_

A bead of sweat trickled down his nose and he licked dry lips. "You can't force me to make that choice," he whispered aloud in a hoarse voice. "I refuse."

_**Then they will all die. Including your beloved Nel. Unless you give yourself to me.** _

Pain twisted his gut and his fingers curled themselves into agitated fists. "And you knew I wouldn't let Nel die. You knew this from the beginning!"

_**It is why I brought the two of you together in the first place. You needed to be able to love and Nel was the perfect woman. Love was the weakness that would make it easier for you to submit to me. I helped you to realize that because you were too stubborn to see that she was in love with you.**_

It was as if his heart stopped beating. For one moment, there was a perfect silence around him. "How much have you interfered in my life!" he burst out. "Why, why me?"

_**Why indeed.** _The Voice laughed softly. _**Listen, Albel. Can you not hear it? The song… it sings the song of our twin souls. Listen to that song and you will know why. We are the only ones who can understand it.** _

And he could hear it, the beautiful haunting cry that had remained in his mind for hours. The cry of the beast. The memory of the crimson eyes, the burning flame… no, he would not endure that again. But for Nel…

How could he allow her to face the same death?

The woman who had shared his bed yes, but also made room for herself in his life.

Shared his passion, shared her love.

No.

He could not allow Nel to die.

"What is it that you want me to do?" he growled, not lowering himself to admit defeat.

_**Good boy**,_ the Voice replied affectionately. _**The rooftop. It will be arriving very soon. Can you not feel it?** _

Yes he could, the burning pain at the back of his head was evidence enough of that. It was strengthening by the second.

Albel kicked the door open as the dawn was breaking over the mountain, the morning sun throwing rays of sunlight over the arena wall. The scene was serene, the quiet broken only by the soft twittering of nearby birds. All in all, a beautiful day.

_**The perfect day to begin anew. Don't you think so, dear heart?**_

"Shut up," Albel replied heatedly. "I don't want to hear anything from you. I'd prefer to imagine that you do not exist."

_**As you wish.** _And with that, the two fell silent. Watching the horizon.

Waiting.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:** **The Accursed One**

Anareal de Leonair had always believed himself to be a man of faith.

The barbarians of the north ravaged his lands and plundered his castle, taking all that he had striven for in his adult life. Reluctant to seek revenge against those who knew not the civilised ways, he stayed his hand, believing all the while that Apris would see justice served. Surely the Sun God would not forsake him in his darkest hour, surely not a righteous man who had devoted his youth to spread the blessed word?

It was only when they stole the sun from his heart, his beloved Senra, that he realised the truth.

Apris had abandoned him.

The realization tore at his soul, rending his faith to shreds of bitter revulsion and left him a broken man. Broken, save for the one ray of light left by Senra. His son, a mere babe, but infinitely more precious than all the riches he had lost.

And so Anareal stood at the edge of the abyss, left only with the choice between life and death. Death would reunite him with his beloved and offer eternal rest. Life would give him the reward of watching his son grow into a man. But he chose neither.

He chose revenge.

But he was only a man, weak and fragile. Vengeance against a legion of barbarians was not easily obtained by ones self and Apris had long since fallen deaf to his prayers.

There was but one god who would answer the plea of a man forsaken by faith. Khazrael, Demon of the Eclipse, who demanded not prayer and worship, but flesh and blood.

The price Anareal would pay for his revenge was his son.

But blinded by grief and rage, he agreed to the terrible price, his ravaged mind willing to live with the knowledge that he would lose what little he had left of Senra. And so it was, that on the day Anareal de Leonair exacted his vengeance on the barbarians who had stolen his wife, he gave his only son so that his bloodlust may be sated. It was only once the dark deed was done, that Anareal realized what terrible crime he had committed. On his knees, he begged for the return of his son, even offering himself in exchange.

Khazrael was not without mercy, but he was also not a fool. The child whose fate lay in the palm of his hand was of D'Celestine blood and his value went beyond that of a weak mortal. But he gave the devastated man his word that the boy would be cared for and the promise that his son would become a god among insects.

Cast back into the mire of his ruined home, Anareal was consumed by guilt and poised on the brink of suicide. It was only for the memory of his wife and sake of his still living son that he continued to draw breath.

He resolved to abstain death until the day his son returned to claim his birthright.

But when Sero returned to the house of his forefathers, it was not to claim his inheritance.

It was to destroy all evidence that he had once existed. For the name of Leonair should have died with his father at the hands of the dragon god and Sero foreswore his mortal father, taking the name of Khazrael from the moment Anareal died.

Sero de Khazrael had indeed returned to take his place as a god among men… to reign supreme as the Drakhyl.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zanrelan de la Senra was dead.

Mikel stood frozen, his eyes fixed on the face desecrated by sickness and age.

It was only when Lunai handed him the torch to light the funeral pyre that he could tear his gaze away. He looked to his sister with blank eyes and she nodded her head wordlessly, reaching out to grasp his hand.

They stood alone in the temple, silence hanging over them like a curse.

Unable to speak, he clutched her hand tighter. Lunai felt the gravity of his grief and understanding moved her to begin the ritual of passing. She took the torch from him and touched it gently to the pyre, watching the dry wood ignite instantly.

Together they watched the body of their father burn, watched the flames devour the body sucked dry by disease.

There would be no other ritual, unless Mikel wished it. Lunai bowed her head, a whispered prayer for their father escaping her lips as she stole a sideward glance at her younger brother. He had not spoken a word since entering the temple hours earlier. But she knew he did not grieve for Zanrelan.

Mikel grieved for himself.

"My lord?"

When he failed to acknowledge the address, Lunai roused herself from the hypnotic dance of the flames and nudged her brother gently. He turned, dark eyes confused, to stare at the familiar figure filling the doorway to the temple.

Arafel stepped closer and the haunted gaze of his nephew and new lord followed him. He hesitated and Lunai shot him a warning glance, shaking her head angrily. "Your presence here is hardly appropriate, Master Arafel." Her voice was soft, but louder than had she had shouted.

The Archmage bowed to her but his eyes strayed to Mikel. "Forgive my impertinence, _Immortei_. But time flies against us. The Drakhyl rises with the dawn, I have seen it."

A spasm passed over his young face at the sound of his title. "I know where my duty lies, Arafel. I will go to Airyglyph, as it was sworn by the first son. The Shadow of Sanctity will not fail under my hand," he said calmly, even though his hand trembled.

Arafel shook his head. "It will not be such a simple task, my lord."

A flicker of doubt flitted across his features and his sister raised her head. Mikel turned away from the pyre, fixing his shadowed gaze on the mage. "Tell me."

And Arafel obeyed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Silence.

Agonising silence.

Sweat began to trickle between his shoulder blades as the sun grew in strength but he remained as he was, crimson gaze fixed on the horizon.

**_I remember my own father bringing me to a place like this. I was little more than a boy then but the memory of it still lingers. _**There was a soft sigh in his ear. **_The temple under the sky… how_** **_I wish I could show it to you. _**

Anger rippled through Albel and his hand tightened subconsciously around the hilt of his katana.

The Voice grew pensive, almost wistful. **_I think you would have liked him, dear heart. You share many of his qualities. _**

The silence became expectant and when he did not reply, Albel felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, a comforting hand. **_I understand that you may be feeling less than… affectionate towards me- _**

"… **Affectionate**? The way I feel about you borders more on deepest loathing!" He bit out his reply, holding back a curse as his maimed left hand began to ache. Gritting his teeth, he bore the familiar pain but he could not hide it.

_**Here, let me. **_

A soothing wave of healing swept over the ruined flesh and Albel was barely able to hold back a sigh of relief, which soon turned into a grimace. _Don't expect any thanks. I didn't ask you to do that_, he snapped mentally.

_**You did not have to. **_

Albel chose to ignore that, but after a few more precious moments, the gnawing concern in his stomach was threatening to claw its way out. Then all at once, he became aware of them: the burning at the back of his mind was intensifying, building into a raging inferno and the dreaded thirst came over him, his throat crying out for a taste of the red elixir.

"No!" he rasped, grabbing his throat in a vain effort to stop the burning.

As the thirst grew, so did the song.

He raised his head, the haunting echo reverberating through his skull and at once thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. The horizon was glowing like it was on _fire_.

_**As we will set this world aflame. Why fight it, Albel? Fly with it, become free from the chains of your mortality! **_

The Voice was filled with dreamy anticipation and excitement spurred him on at the thought of being reunited with his pet.

But hope turned too terrible yearning as the Voice turned to Albel, who was now on the verge of collapsing from the white hot pain searing his mind. **_I would have you see me with your own eyes, _**he whispered lovingly. **_As I would look upon you with my own. _**

_**I want you to know who I truly am. **_

His vision blurred and everything around him became a haze of colour. Albel fell to one knee, his clawed hand digging into the cracks between the stone. His throat was on fire and he gagged, his body screaming for water. "Nel…" he managed to gasp, "I… n-need…"

Gods, his whole body was a furious firestorm and he collapsed on his hands and knees, a wild howl tearing itself from his throat. "Make it stop!" he screamed, the effort ripping him apart. "Goddamn you, make it stop!"

But the blaze continued tearing through him. And although Albel was being consumed by fire and the agony was excruciating, his soul revelled in it. Something inside him wanted it, _needed_ it.

"NO!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

With one eye shut, Kivar tried to pull on his boot for the fifth time. When he failed to meet his target again, he gave up and groaned, falling back onto his bed. What kind of sadistic bastard set training sessions this early?

The kind that could only be a certain sadistic bastard called Albel Nox.

The brunette yawned, warning himself not to fall asleep. But his bed was so warm and cosy… he felt his eyes drifting shut and he gave himself a hard pinch in an effort to keep awake. When that didn't work, Kivar forced himself upright and half dragged himself to the basin beside the window, splashing his face with ice cold water.

A shiver passed through him and he stared out of the window, chin propped on one hand to watch the sunrise. But that was strange… he frowned, certain his eyes were playing tricks on him.

He could swear that the horizon was on fire!

No, that was impossible. Kivar rubbed his eyes, convinced he was delusional.

"Apris… what **is** that?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_**Look at me with your own eyes, Albel."**_

The swordsman, paralysed on his knees, could barely raise his head at the sound of the command. At first, his ravaged mind did not even recognize the shape emerging from the fire.

A man, wreathed in flame, was walking towards him, one hand outstretched. **_"Surrender yourself to me and I will make it all disappear. You need never feel pain again."_**

Albel stared into crimson eyes that were the mirror of his own and a face that could have been his. The same pointed chin, the same roguish tilt at the corner of the mouth that could curve into an identical smirk… gods, it **was** him. But the hair that spilled over his shoulders was a sun kissed mane of gold and he had a long-limbed elegance attributed to his superior height over Albel.

"H-How…? **Why**?"

"**_Why did I never show myself to you?"_** he answered softly, bending down on one knee before Albel. **_"We are bound together, you and I. The physical separation is at this very moment killing you, you can feel it ripping your body apart. It is only by my will that you are still living." _**

Hatred flared in Albel. "Then make it stop!" he cried hoarsely, his arms too weak to strike at him. The Voice caught his raised hand, clasping it with his own. A shock jolted through Albel and a feeling he could only describe as joy flooded him.

"Why…?" he whispered. "I hate you. I **know** I do."

The Voice released him and bent forward to cup his face in both hands. He tucked a loose wisp of dark hair lovingly behind Albel's ear and brushed a light kiss across his forehead. Albel shivered as an electric bliss tingled across his skin from the contact.

"**_Hatred is for the weak, Albel. And you want to be strong. I have felt your yearning all these years and oh, I can give it to you. Everything you desire."_** He paused and smiled victoriously at him. **_"I will make you a god among insects."_**

"I want nothing from you!" Albel raised his head to spit in his face but swiftly found his mouth covered by warm lips. His eyes widened with shock, but the more he tried to resist, the more he found he could not pull himself away.

"**_You see? The more you fight, the more you desire to surrender yourself to me!"_**

The flames were burning higher and brighter, heat searing his mind and body. The haunting song grew to a feverish pitch and shrieked in his ears, until Albel thought he would go insane.

And then he heard the cry of the beast.

His head fell forward onto his chest and he felt himself hovering dangerously on the brink of defeat. The beast had almost claimed him once before and failed, but in the state Albel was in, you could have hit him with a feather and killed him. Even now, only sheer will was keeping Albel from surrendering.

The Voice raised his head, a smile of pleasure curving his lips. **_"The beast comes to claim his master."_** He rose, extending one hand to Albel. **_"Come, dear heart. Destiny awaits the child she has chosen."_**

"**No**."

But even as the word left his lips, Albel felt himself reaching up.

The crimson eyes of the Voice watched hungrily as the untouched hand of his beloved rose to meet his own. But before their fingertips could meet, a single voice rose above the roar of the flames.

"Lord Albel!"

The two jerked apart like a pair of guilty lovers caught stealing a forbidden kiss. The Voice recovered quickly, rage smoking from his red eyes as they searched for the culprit. **_"Who dares?"_**

Through the fire, Albel could see the smoky and indistinct shape of a boy and realization hit him with the force of a charging lum. "Kivar!" he shouted hoarsely. "**Run**, you stupid maggot!"

But Kivar stood frozen, his eyes wide open in horror. His sword fell uselessly to the stone with a clatter that went unheard above the shrieking flames.

Albel staggered to his feet. "Run, get away from here!"

The Voice smirked, stalking towards the boy as he fumbled on the ground to retrieve his sword. **_"You should have stayed in bed today, boy."_ **

Finally, he found his voice. "Leave Sir Albel alone!" he cried fiercely, gripping the sword hilt with renewed courage.

He laughed, loud and raucous laughter that melded perfectly with the snarl of the raging inferno. **_"You hope to save him from himself? You? A pathetic child?"_**

The unnerving resemblance of the stranger's face to that of Albel was steadily breaking his resolve, but the jibe strengthened it and he hefted the sword into an attacking stance. "Let him **go**."

The smirk grew wider. **_"Why attempt to save a man you resent, Kivar? Why save the man who has beaten you down at every opportunity, insulted your ability even when you do your best? Why save a man who calls you a coward. Why, boy?" _**

Kivar faltered, throwing a desperate glance at Albel and then his panicked gaze flicked back to the advancing stranger. "I…I…don't know…" he stammered, grey eyes pleading for the swordsman to do something. Albel nodded abruptly, his clawed hand already creeping towards his fallen katana.

But now the Voice was regarding Kivar with something more than just amused irritation, he was studying his face intently. **_"You… you…"_** his red eyes widened in shock and an expression of mingled rage and hatred twisted his features.

Confusion and fear flooded Kivar at the sight of the murderous fury that turned the eyes of the Voice a deep black. He cried out in terror as a wall of flames bore down towards him and flung his arms over his face. "Albel!"

But the blow never came. Nervously, he raised his head, only to see his attacker staring rapturously at the burning fireball streaking towards them over the mountains.

"**_My beast! Come to me, come to your master!"_** he cried, flinging his arms wide in a gesture of welcome, Kivar forgotten in the face of power.

The song burst across the valley, sending Kivar to his knees. The beautiful melody ensnared his mind, rending him helpless and he felt as if his heart would break, it was so forlorn. Through tear filled eyes, he saw Albel lying on the ground, writhing in agony. "No…" he choked on his words, clutching his aching heart.

The creature drew back its brilliant wings as it streaked across the sky towards its master and landed on the rooftop in a billow of flame, shrieking triumphantly. The sound threatened to break Albel in half and he screamed in pain.

The Voice walked swiftly to him, gathering his limp body in his arms. **_"It will be as I promised, dear heart. All the pain will go away and we will be one for eternity."_** He looked up at the beast and stretched out one hand. **_"Khazrael deems it so."_**

The creature made a soft noise that could only be described as a coo and Kivar watched horrified as the figures of Albel and the stranger blurred into one. "Sir Albel!" he stumbled to his feet and ran towards the fire, but great walls of flame flared up, blocking the creature and Albel from sight. "No!"

Dazed, Albel barely realized that he was merged again with the Voice and could only stare helplessly at the beast. "You…" he whispered. "Tried to… control… me… **no**."

**_Let him take you,_** the Voice murmured gently from within his mind. **_Let yourself be bathed in the fires that birthed you._** **_You know this is your destiny. Feel it, take it!_**

A pained howl ripped from his throat as his exhausted body finally succumbed to the allure he had endured for so long. The explosion rocked the rooftop arena and Kivar was flung back against the wall, his skull smashing into the stone.

"NEL!"

His last thought before he slipped into the dark void was of the woman he loved.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kivar moaned brokenly as he roused himself from unconsciousness, feeling as if his skull had been cracked open like an egg. The instant he tried to move, a bout of nausea gripped his insides in a vice and he lay still. What in the holy name of Apris had happened?

Ugh, but it hurt too much to think.

He had only come here for an early morning training session… with Albel… **Albel**…

Gods, that thing had Albel!

"Albel!" he cried out hoarsely, his throat literally begging for cool water. Forcing himself upright, he fought a wave of dizziness and it seemed like an eternity until his vision and the smoke cleared.

A man stood in the midst of the smouldering ruin.

The figure was so familiar that a wide smile broke out over Kivar's face. "Sir Albel!" he cried, clamping a hand to the wound on his head and struggling to his feet to greet him. "What was that thing, that **man**? How did you escape?"

But the man who turned to him was not Albel. Yet it **was** still Albel. But something was different. Something was horribly wrong.

"Sir Albel?" Even as he said the words, Kivar knew and he took a hesitant step backwards.

"No…" the man shook his head, jet black hair swishing back and forth. "I am something much, **much** more." He turned to Kivar, who slid down to the ground at the sight of the cold black eyes.

"Who are you?" he whispered, watching the man come towards him.

He smiled cruelly, tilting his chin up to stare directly into his terrified grey eyes. "Raised from the flesh of the Demon of the Eclipse, child of the Accursed One," he intoned softly, his eyes gleaming with malicious laughter.

He paused and Kivar knew, somehow he _knew_.

"Sero de Khazrael."

**To be continued…**


End file.
